As this sort of sample introduction system, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, there is one configured to have a sample container containing a sample, and tilt the sample container above a particle size distribution measuring apparatus to introduce the sample into the particle size distribution measuring apparatus.
In such a sample introduction system, if the sample is powder or gelatinous material, as illustrated in FIG. 8, it is adapted to, by providing a tilt surface tilting from the sample container toward the particle size distribution measuring apparatus, and tilting the sample container as well as injecting water into the sample container, mix the sample and the water with each other, and slide down the mixture on the tilt surface to flow it into the particle size distribution measuring apparatus.
However, in the above-described configuration, when injecting water into the sample container, the sample may be scattered and remain on the tilt surface. As a result, there occurs a problem that when introducing the next sample, the sample is mixed with the sample remaining on the tilt surface to prevent accurate measurement.
On the other hand, in order to flow the sample into the particle size distribution measuring apparatus without leaving the sample. It is also possible to inject a large amount of water. However, this case is not preferable because water exceeding an acceptable amount may flow into the particle size distribution measuring apparatus.